


We Are Living With Who???

by LoiceyM



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoiceyM/pseuds/LoiceyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly Higgins is an 18 year old girl that lives with her older brother Zachary(Zac). They barely spend time with their father because their dad works for the world famous One Direction. But when One Direction finally decides they need a break at the end of 2015, Paul suggests they come to his house for the break.<br/>Romances will be sparked and hard choices would be made. Friendships will be broken. And finally, Love will be found!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Lilly finally meets the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me. I am not used to writing on this site, it is a new exprience. I have not edited this chapter. YET. Hope you like it. Don't forget to comment!

*Lilly's POV*

"What on earth is happening here?" I ask in my head. About a hundred girls are crowded around my doorstep. "What the hell are you guys doing at my house?" I yell over hundreds of screams. "One Direction is here!" a girl about my age yells back. "WTF One Direction? What is One Direction doing here?" I asked myself. Well only one way to find out. 

I finally push through the girls and put in my key to get into the house. When I finally opened the door, the screams got louder when a blond boy with piercing blue eyes walked to the door. He instantly gave me a white smile and I immediately turned crimson red!

"Hi." he said with a thick accent rolling off his tongue. "Uhh, hi, what are YOU doing here?" I tried to say harshly, trying to control myself from blushing some more. "Well, umm I-" I cut him off when I saw my dad. "Daddy, why are there girls and paparazzi outside?" I asked. "Remember when you said you needed to see me more, well here I am and I brought some guests with me." he said pointing at three other boys including the blond. "Umm.. Ok?" I said, not wanting to put up a fight. "How long are they staying?" I glared at the boys while asking my dad. I didn't like those boys at all! "About three months?" "What!" I look at the boys, they all had cheesey smiles on their faces then I lock my eyes with the blond. He quickly turned away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. The other boys noticed and started making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes at them then got back to my dad. "Why three months, don't they know you have a life, anyway where are they staying?" "I think its obvious we are staying here," One of the boys spoke up. He was about the same height as my dad, he had piercing green eyes and messy, wavy shoulder length hair and he was perfect! "by the way, I'm Harry." he extended out his hand for me to shake, I just looked at him and his hand and brushed past. The other boys burst into laughter which made me smile too. 


	2. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly finally opens up. Sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no editing done. I'm lazy. Anyways, thanks for choosing to read this. I should stop typing now. Any second now... OK. I'm done, enough of the chit-chat, sorry for wasting your time. Enjoy the chapter!

Later That Night  
*Lilly's POV*

I hear a slight knock on my door and it opens a bit. It's the green eyed heartthrob and he has a playful smile on his face. "Hi, Lilly, right?" "Umh yeah." I try to say with a straight face. "What you doin' in my room Harold?" I ask confidently. "I just wanted to say hi and get background information on you." He quickly replies "You sound like a friggin police officer." I say with a laugh. "I just wanna get to know you." He said with a wink. " Ha ha, go Google me if you want to know me." i said sarcastically. He started pouting playfully like he was about to cry. "Ok! Sheesh, I'll tell you!" finally cracking. Harry enthusiastically clapped his hands and jumped on my bed and sat cross-legged opposite me. "Well I'm 17, I have a twin brother and I'm 5'3. Oh and I'm also a girl." "Duh, you're a girl!" he laughed pushing me off the bed playfully.

We spent hours talking and laughing, until someone knocked on the door. It was the rest of the guys. Harry looked at me silently asking me for permission to let them in and I gave a slight nod. The guys got in and stood in uncomfortable silence. "Awkwaarrdd..." Harry dragged out while finding his spot back on the bed. There was silence for a second then everyone burst into laughter. "Ok, so this is Louis, Liam and Niall." he pointed at each one while saying their names and ehh waved when their names were called. "Sup! I'm Lilly!" I said with a grin on my face. "Your dad said you should order some pizza because he's leaving." Everytime my dad he's home he visits my twin brother in hospital. He was diagnosed with cancer about two months and he's been going through chemotherapy. "Ok, what do you guys want?" everyone had their own pizza except Niall who wanted Nando's. He didn't let anyone get a piece of chicken. The white boy must love his food


End file.
